tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Slash
Slash ist ein Schildkröten-Mutant und ein Antagonist - in anderen Versionen allerdings auch ein Freund - der Turtles aus der 1987er Cartoonserie. Archie Comics thumb|left|180px|Slashs DebütauftrittIn den [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures|Archie TMNT-Comics]] ist Slash ein Ausserirdischer mit der äußeren Gestalt einer Schildkröte. Sein Heimatplanet war mit üppigen Palmenwäldern bewachsen, wurde jedoch von Invasoren unter dem Befehl von Vertmorte kahlgeholzt. Slash wehrte sich gegen die Eindringlinge und wurde dafür - und für andere, ungenannte Vergehen - auf den Planeten Morbius, zugleich Giftmülldeponie und Gefängnis, verbannt. Dort stößt Slash eines Tages auf den ebenfalls dorthin verbannten Krang, trifft eine Vereinbarung mit ihm, und hilft ihm dabei, zurück zur Erde zu gelangen.''TMNT Adventures'' #23 Unter Krangs Führung verbündet sich Slash mit Bellybomb, um gegen die Turtles zu kämpfen, während Krang sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Körper macht. In späteren Comics erregt Slash durch seine Randale die Aufmerksamkeit der Mutanimals. Nachdem er gefangengenommen wird, befreien sie ihn und bringen ihn auf ihre Insel. Wieder erwacht, setzt Slash seinen Amoklauf fort, bis er von Leatherhead ruhiggestellt wird. In diesem Zustand gelingt es den Mutanimals, ihn zu beruhigen und sein neues Zuhause, einen Palmenhain, zu zeigen. Überglücklich zieht er davon und betrachtet die Mutanimals fortan als seine Freunde.''Mighty Mutanimals'' #9 Als eines Tages die Mutanimals schließlich im Auftrag des skrupellosen Industriellen Null ermordet werden, schließt Slash sich den Turtles an, um die Mörder seiner Freunde zur Strecke zu bringen.''TMNT Adventures'' #54, ''TMNT Adventures'' #55 und ''TMNT Adventures'' #56 Als die außerirdische Königin Maligna und Null kurze Zeit später versuchen, die Erde zu erobern, opfert Slash sein Leben, indem er das Herz von Malignas Raumstation zerstört und damit in die nahe Sonne stürzt, während die Turtles und ihre Versionen aus der Zukunft, die sich an diesem Abenteuer beteiligt hatten, Splinter, Ninjara und Candy Fine flüchten können.''TMNT Adventures'' #57 Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|200px|left|Slash (1987 Serie)In der 1987iger Serie wird Slash von Rocksteady und Bebop erschaffen, um an ihrer Stelle die Drecksarbeit für Shredder zu übernehmen. Slashs entwickelte eine besondere Liebe für seine Plastikpalme "Binky", die sich in dem Glas befand, in dem er vor seiner Mutation aufwuchs. Als Bebop eines Tages Binky in einen Luftschacht fallen ließ, schnappte Slash über, klaute Shredder ein Schwert und begann den Technodrom zu zerlegen, bis er zur Erde gesandt wurde. Dort angekommen, geriet er an findige Geschäftsleute unter der Führung von Fenton Q. Hackenbush, die in den Abwasserkanälen Wohnungen bauen wollen. Nachdem seine Pläne mehrmals von den Turtles vereitelt wurden, entschied sich Hackenbush, das Ansehen der Turtles zu beflecken. Der Plan ging jedoch nach hinten los, als Slash die Wahrheit herausfand, und durch eine Folge von misslichen Umständen kehrte er durch das Dimensionsportal wieder in den Technodrom zurück, wo er seinen Schöpfern mit einer Ladung Müll seine Verachtung zollte."Slash The Evil Turtle from Dimension X" Einige Zeit später aber wurde Slash von hochintelligenten Aliens gefunden und mithilfe einer Maschine in ein Genie verwandelt. Mit einer Vielzahl von selbsterfundenen Gerätschaften und Waffen reiste er zur Erde, um alle Menschen in Schildkröten zu verwandeln und ihr oberster Herrscher zu werden. Es gelang ihm, Burne Thompson und Vernon Fenwick zu verwandeln, und versuchte die Satellitenschüssel von Channel 6 verwenden, um die ganze Stadt zu bestrahlen. Donatello konnte ihn schließlich austricksen, indem er ihm erklärte, dass er, wenn er die Turtles in Menschen verwandele, bereits die mächtigste Schildkröte auf dem Planeten sei. Als er Donatello daraufhin bestrahlen wollte, stieß dieser Vernon und Burne in die Schusslinie, so dass sie wieder in Menschen zurückverwandelt wurden. Als Slash in Folge des Kampfes mit den Turtles vom Dach auf den Kopf fiel, reduzierte sich seine Intelligenz wieder auf ihren Urzustand. Daraufhin wurde er von den Turtles wieder zu einer Müllrakete gelockt und ins All geschossen."Donatello Trashes Slash" Später kehrte Slash wieder irgendwie auf die Erde zurück und wurde zusammen mit Lederkopf, dem Rattenkönig, Tempestra, Scumbug, Antrax und Chrome Dome angeheuert, um gegen die Turtles zu kämpfen. Doch wie alle anderen floh er, als er realisierte, dass er nicht bezahlt werden würde, nachdem Shredder besiegt wurde."Night of the Rogues" Mirage Comics thumb|240px|Slash im Mini-Comic "Slash!"Jeremiah D. Allan, ein Fan der Franchise, verfasste zusammen mit zwei Freunden eine Kurzgeschichte, die in einem speziellen Tribute Book von den Mirage Studios veröffentlicht werden sollte; jedoch wurde dieses Projekt eingestellt, nachdem die Besitzerrechte an Viacom verkauft wurden. In dieser Geschichte ist Slash ein Außerirdischer, der vor Tausenden von Jahren mit seiner Spezies auf einem Paradiesplaneten lebte, der eines Tages von den Utroms kolonialisiert wurde. Eines Tages jedoch wurden die Utroms von einer Gruppe Triceratonier, die hinter ihrer Transmat-Technologie her waren, angegriffen und ließen bei ihrer überstürzten Flucht die Einwohner der Paradieswelt im Stich. Die hilflosen Eingeborenen wurden von den Triceratoniern vollständig abgeschlachtet; Slash überlebte als einziger seines Volkes. Als die Utroms schließlich auf die Erde kamen, folgte Slash ihnen dorthin, um Rache zu nehmen, wurde aber von Raphael und Agent Bishop aufgehalten, und seine Rachegelüste wurden aus seiner Erinnerung gelöscht."Slash!" IDW Comics [[Datei:TMNT_Slash_IDW.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Slash bei seiner Flucht aus dem Stock Gen-Labor''IDW Micro-Series: April]]In den IDW-Comics ist Slash, ursprünglich eine Schnappschildkröte, eine experimentelle Züchtung von Baxter Stockman, welche er zur Jagd auf die Turtles einsetzen wollte, nachdem Donatello den von ihm entwickelten Turtle Tracker unwirksam gemacht hatte.IDW Micro-Series #3: DonatelloIDW Micro-Series #7: April Seine Mutation wurde durch ein Präparat ermöglicht, welches Stockman und sein Assistent Chet dem mutierten Straßenkater Old Hob abgezapft hatten, weil dieser die ihnen einzige verbliebene Quelle des Mutagens war, welches unter dramatischen Umständen für die Verwandlung von Old Hob selbst, Splinters und den Turtles verantwortlich gewesen war. Wegen des Fehlens von ausreichendem psychotoropischen Serum verwendete Stockman eine unerprobte Technik, die dazu führte, dass Slashs Intelligenz nicht mit seinem Wachstum Schritt hielt, sondern sogar zurückging. Das machte Slash zu einem Riesen mit dem Verstand eines verwirrten Kindes, der oft unter berserkerartigen Wutanfällen litt und schließlich durch ein Biosuspensionsverfahren ruhiggestellt werden musste. thumb|200px|Slash bei seinem ersten Zusammenstoß mit den Turtles"[[Sins of the Fathers (chapter 4)"]]Nachdem die junge Praktikantin April O'Neil hinter die dunkleren Machenschaften Stockmans gekommen war und ihre neuen Freunde, die Turtles, kennengelernt hatte, entschloss sie sich eines Tages, ihnen mehr Informationen über Stockmans Pläne und das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft zu besorgen. Bei einem von ihr im Labor verursachten Stromausfall, der eigentlich als Ablenkungsmanöver dienen sollte, wurden versehentlich die Kontrollsysteme von Slashs Suspensionstank außer Kraft gesetzt; als Folge davon erwachte Slash zum Leben und entkam in das nächtliche New York.IDW Microseries #7: April'' Er kam schließlich das erste Mal mit den Turtles in Konflikt, als er deren Freund Woody und dann auch noch sie angriff, bevor er von Leonardos Katana verwundet wurde und in die Kanalisation hinabtrieb. Am Ufer des East River wieder an Land gespült, wurde er von seinem "Blutsbruder" Old Hob aufgelesen, welcher ihm daraufhin seine Partnerschaft für seinen Rachefeldzug gegen die Menschheit anbot. thumb|left|200px|Slash unter Agent Bishops KontrolleTrotz ihres vorhergegangenen Konflikts und Hobs Plänen freundete sich Slash nach und nach auch mit den Turtles an, insbesondere mit Michelangelo, nach dessen Vorbild er gerne zu einem Helden werden möchte."City Fall" #3 Später injizierte er sich impulsiv mit einer Probe des psychotropischen Serums, welche Hob mit einer Blutprobe von Splinter entnommen hatte, und erlangte dadurch weit höhere Intelligenz."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 Als Hob seine Operation zur Hilfe der Mutanten unternimmt, muss Slash, obwohl er Hob als seinen Anführer anerkennt, mehr als einmal als die Stimme der Vernunft handeln, um Hob dazu zu bringen, in seinem Hass gegen die Menschheit nicht zu terroristischen Aktionen zu greifen.''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 und #2 Als Hob jedoch weiterhin das Vertrauen seiner Getreuen hinterging und Michelangelo von Hun, den Hob heimlich angeheuert hatte, verletzt wurde, verlor Slash sein Vertrauen in die Mutanimals und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem eigenen Schicksal.''TMNT'' #54 thumb|160px|Slashs OpferSpäter wurde Slash von der Earth Protection Force eingefangen und mit Technologie versehen, die dem Leiter der EPF, Agent Bishop, die direkte Kontrolle über Slashs Geist erlaubte, um ihn so als lebende Waffe gegen seine Mutantenfreunde einzusetzen."Desperate Measures" #1 und #2 Erst während einer Invasion der EPF auf Burnow Island gegen die dort lebenden Utroms und Triceratonier gelang es den Turtles und den Mutanimals, Bishops Kontrolle über Slash zu brechen. Da aber Bishop einen Atomsprengsatz in Slash hat implantieren lassen und diesen bei seinem Rückzug von Burnow Island zu zünden anschickte, opferte Slash sich auf, indem er sich mitten über den Atlantischen Ozean aus einem Flugzeug abwerfen ließ, wo die Bombe detonieren konnte, ohne weitere Opfer einzufordern."Battle Lines" #3 Allerdings hat Bishop vorsorglich DNA-Proben von Slash sichern können, die er dann zur Herstellung von scheinbar geistlosen und damit leichter kontrollierbaren Klonen von Slash nutzte."City at War, Part 6" Inmitten eines Kampfes mit den Turtles aber erwachten in einem der Klone die verschütteten Erinnerungen seines Originals, worauf er sich gegen Bishop wandte und ihn tötete."City at War: The End" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|Slash in der 2012 Serie In der 2012 Animationsserie tritt Slash in Erscheinung, nachdem Raphaels Schoßtier und "bester Freund" Spike mit dem Kraang-Mutagen in Berührung kommt. Aus einer verdrehten Loyalität gegenüber Raphael heraus beginnt sich Slash brutal an dessen Brüdern zu vergreifen, was ihm schnell die Feindschaft seines einstigen Herrchens einbringt."Slash and Destroy" Da aber die langjährige Treue zwischen den beiden immer noch anhält, wird Slash letztendlich doch noch ein Freund der Turtles."Newtralized!" :Für weitere Informationen über Slash in dieser Serie, siehe 'Spike. Filme [[Datei:TMNT_Hun_Turtles_Forever.jpg|thumb|200px|Hun nach seiner Mutation in Turtles Forever]]Im TV-Special 'Turtles Forever mutiert Hun durch das Mutagen der 87-Turtles zu einer Schildkröte, die stark an Slash erinnert. Spiele *Optisch entsprechen die Videospiel-Umsetzungen von Slash mehr auf dem Orginalkonzept oder der Action-Figur-Version seines Charakters als aus seiner Darstellung in der 1987er TV Serie. *Im NES-Spiel TMNT III: The Manhattan Project taucht Slash als einer der Endgegner auf. Er ist hier mit einem großen Kris bewaffnet, springt von Bildschirmrand zu Bildschirmrand und rollt sich für eine Attacke zusammen, was es schwer macht ihn zu treffen. *Auch im SNES-Spiel TMNT: Turtles In Time ist Slash der Endboss der prähistorischen Etappe (und ersetzt damit den Zement-Mann aus der gleichnamigen Arcade-Version). Auch hier rollt er sich für eine Attacke zusammen. Bewaffnet mit Sais, Combo-Attacken und der Fähigkeit, Angriffe abzublocken, ist er einer der schwersten Gegner im Spiel. Spielzeug *[[Datei:Slash_PM87.jpg|thumb|160px|Slash-Actionfigur (1987 Playmates-Serie)]]Ebenso wie bei den Videospielen gleicht das Erscheinungsbild und die Packungsbeschreibung von Slashs Action-Figur aus der Toyline zur 1987er TV Serie aus unbekannten Gründen mehr seiner Archie Comics-Inkarnation. Außerdem ähnelt die Figur einer Konzeptzeichnung des Turtles Kirby für den nie produzierten Live-Action-Film TMNT: The Next Mutation. Galerie *''Siehe ''Slash/Galerie Siehe auch *Palmadies Archie Comics *Mighty Mutanimals 1987iger Serie *"Binky" *Krang *Rocksteady und Bebop *Fenton Q. Hackenbush *Donald J. Lofty IDW Comics *''Stock Gen'' **Old Hob **Lindsey Baker 2012 Serie *Spike *Raphael Einzelnachweise en:Slash Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Haustiere Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Dimension X Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Schildkröten Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Mighty Mutanimals Kategorie:Anführer